Huh Gak
Perfil thumb|250px|Huh Gak *'Nombre:' 허각 / Huh Gak *'Profesión:' Cantante y Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Familia:' Hermano gemelo/cantante Huh Gong, Esposa (Lee Soo Yeon) y 2 hijos *'Agencia: 'Play M Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **'Sub-Agencia: 'Kakao M Corporation Biografía Huh Gak es un cantante coreano que saltó a la fama luego de ganar el programa Superstar K 2. Reconocido por su impresionante voz y fue catalogado como el mejor nuevo artista. Debutó en el 2010 con la canción "Always". Dramas *Plus Nine Boys (tvN, 2014) cameo Temas para Dramas *''Your Warmth'' tema para The Tale of Nokdu (2019) *''Because Of You'' tema para Angel's Last Mission: Love (2019) *''Memories'' tema para Liver or Die (2019) *''Cosmos'' tema para Clean with Passion for Now (2019) *''If It Wasn't You'' tema para The Undateables (2018) *''Since I Met You'' tema para Andante (2017) *''The Reasons'' tema para Man to Man (2017) *''Tears Fallin' Like Today'' tema para My Love From the Star (2014) *''One Person'' tema para Big (2012) *''Don't Forget Me'' tema para The Greatest Love (2011) Temas para Películas * My Best (junto a John Park) tema para GLove (2011) Programas de TV *Oh! My Baby (2016) Ocasional. *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2011) *Superstar K2 (Mnet, 2010) *Hidden Singer (JTBC, 2013) Discografía Álbum Mini Álbum Single Colaboraciones *'2013:' CUBE Artist - Christmas Song *'2013:' G.NA - Mind Sync (feat. Huh Gak) *'2012:' Zia & Huh Gak - I Need You *'2012:' So Ji Sub - Such A Story (feat. Huh Gak & Mellow) Conciertos *'2017 Hug Gak Concert' **18 y 19 Noviembre -Seúl, Corea del Sur - Woonjung de la Universidad Sungshin *'2015 Hug Gak Concert "Sorry, Thank You, I Love You"' **24 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Sangmyung Center Art *'2014 Huh Gak Concert "Story"' **28 y 29 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Woori Art Hall *'2013 Huh Gak Concert THE VOICE' **15,16 y 17 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yonsei University Baekyang Concert Hall Premios Curiosidades *'Educación:' Incheon Boys School **Hwanbuk Elementary School * Debut: 'Superstar K (2010) *'Fanclub: 'Gak Byul In (en coreano significa "Especial"). *Tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Huh Gong, el también es un cantante. *Tiene una relación muy cercana con los miembros de U-KISS, Super Junior y Apink. *Ganó su primer mutizen en el M! Countdown del 29 de setiembre del 2011 con la canción "Hello", superando en puntuación a los grandes éxitos de "Don't Say Goodbye" de Davichi y "Step" de KARA. Al día siguiente ganó su segundo mutizen en el Music Bank. *Se casó el 3 de octubre de 2013 con una instructora de yoga con la cual había estado saliendo desde hace dos años. *Su agencia reveló que su esposa es su primer amor y la conoció cuando estaban en la secundaria. *Su primer hijo nació el 14 de marzo del 2014, y fue nombrado Chook Bok que significa "bendición". *Su segundo hijo nació el 21 de diciembre del 2015. *Desde su debut hasta el año 2017 a ganado 7 veces Immortal Song. Enlaces * YouTube Oficial *Twitter *VLINE *Facebook *Instagram Galería Huh Gak 1.jpg Huh Gak 2.jpg Huh Gak 3.jpg Huh Gak 4.jpg Huh Gak 5.jpg Huh Gak 6.jpg Huh Gak 7.jpg Huh Gak 8.jpg Videografía Archivo:HuHGak hello M V-0|Hello (Feat. Jun Hyung) Archivo:Hun Gak - Always MV With Lyrics|Always Archivo:Huhgak 'i told you, i wanna die' M V|I Can Only Say I Want to Die Archivo:나를 사랑했던 사람아 M.V-0|The Person Who Once Loved Me Archivo:허각 '아프다' (It Hurts) MV-0|It Hurts Archivo:허각 HuhGak '1440' MV (LITTLE GIANT)-0|1440 Archivo:허각 (Huh Gak) - 향기만 남아 (Memory Of Your Scent) MV|Memory Of Your Scent Archivo:-MV- HuhGak(허각) Snow Of April(사월의 눈)|Snow Of April 'Colaboraciones Huh Gak(허각) & LE(of EXID) Whenever you play that song(그 노래를 틀 때마다) MV|Huh Gak (Feat. LE) - Whenever You Play That Song Huh Gak & LE - Whenever You Play That Song (Full Ver)|Huh Gak ft. LE - Whenever You Play That Song (Full Ver.) 허각, 정은지(Apink) - 짧은 머리 (Short Hair) MV|Huh Gak & Eun Ji - Short Hair -MV- HuhGak(허각), Jeong EunJi(정은지) (Apink) Break Up To Make Up(이제 그만 싸우자)|Huh Gak & Eun Ji - Break Up To Make Up Huh Gak - Up All Night|Huh Gak (Feat. Basick) - Up All Night Huh Gak & Vromance – Already Winter|Huh Gak & Vromance – Already Winter Huh Gak & Eun Ji - Bada 'Ocean.wav'|Huh Gak & Eun Ji - Bada 'Ocean.wav' Huh Gak & Plan A Boys - Begin Again|Huh Gak & Plan A Boys - #Begin Again Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2010 Categoría:Kakao M Corporation Categoría:Play M Entertainment